mafiagamefandomcom-20200223-history
ReapTheChaos Sandbox 1
The Ensanglante is a religious cult in the Mafia III DLC Sign of the Times. History The Ensanglante can be traced back to the original settlers of New Bordeaux. They came there looking for a new life, but found only death instead. That all turned around when they incorporated new ceremonies, like human sacrifices, into their religious practices. Their name is French for "Covered in Blood" and they worship Pere Sanglant, which means "Father Blood". Blood plays a major role in their beliefs and sacrificial bloodletting is incorporated into their ceremonies. They believe themselves superior to other races to the point that they think inferior "Filth" should be wiped from existence. In 1908 they were the subject of a revolt, where black residents of New Bordeaux were fed up with being killed and set fire to the New Bordeaux Opera House while over one hundred of the cities wealthiest citizens where inside. After this, the Ensanglante were pushed into hiding, escaping into Bayou Fantom for six decades. Under the recent leadership of Bonnie Harless, the cult grew in numbers and have moved into the Sacriste Sanatorium. Beliefs Pere Sanglant Pere Sanglant is the entity worshiped by The Ensanglante. He appears as a winged creature with four arms and multiple horns protruding from his head. He is also referred to as Father Blood or the Lord of Blood. The Blessed The Blessed is the incarnation of Pere Sanglant into human form, destined to carry Pere Sanglant's "holy light" and lead the Ensanglante as they rule over the land. The Ensanglante believe that under the rule of The Blessed, the Well-Borns will ascend, rising to power and eradicating The Filth. Braxton Harless prophesied that The Blessed would be born into his bloodline after a vision of Pere Sanglant appeared to him. In this encounter, Harless said the entity reached forth with his great talons, embraced his soul and spoke. From Pere Sanglante's mouth poured the blood of all mankind, filling Harless' nostrils, ears and running down his throat. While he was engulfed in the warmth of the blood, Pere Sanglant bestowed his wisdom upon Harless: :With a great consummation within the Harless bloodline, he will be born into flesh. That incarnation will be known as The Blessed. With this birth, the Well-Borns will rise and The Filth will be washed away in the geysers of their own blood. The Well-Borns The Well-Borns are the ruling class of The Ensanglante. Their salvation is found in serving Pere Sanglant alone. Only those deemed worthy of carrying the mark of the Well-Born will see The Father after the threshing, where the good will be separated from the bad. The Filth The Filth are those considered racially impure by the Ensanglante, who believe they have a divine superiority over them. They are offered as sacrifice to Pere Sanglant, who consumes their stained flesh as they devour the sins of the Ensanglante. Rituals *Purification ritual: With the slicing of the well-born's palm, the filth devours our sins even as it's own stained flesh is consumed (by Pere Sanglant, I assume) note found in Welty Storage ceremony in dining area: *So on the eve of this great storm, I bare my soul to you and remind you of the greatness that lies within the breaking of the Filth! As their blood pours forth, our dedication to the Father is solidified, and we are made red in eyes. Cleansed of the shell of humanity we were born into. (Chant) Through the Filth - We are made whole. *burn candles to guide the spirit of the dead to Pere Sanglant. Filth spirits, for him to consume. *Purification ritual: With the slicing of the well-born's palm, the filth devours our sins even as it's own stained flesh is consumed (by Pere Sanglant, I assume) note found in Welty Storage Members *Braxton Harless (former leader, deceased) *Bonnie Harless (leader, deceased) *High Priest (Priest, deceased) *Anna McGee (member, deceased) *Harless Girls Trivia *Many members drive the Potomac Uptown. In Retaliation missions, they will also drive the Samson Garbage Truck, using it to block Lincoln's path. Category:Site Administration